


Felicity Smoak, CEO

by anthfan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthfan/pseuds/anthfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 3x23. Felicity discovers she's been made CEO of Palmer Technologies. How does she react, and what does she decide to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak, CEO

The knock at her door at close to two in the morning after so many hours of being up, traveling to Nanda Parbat and back, saving the city, reuniting with Oliver (and then reuniting again properly once they got back to her place) had taken its toll. So the knock at the door was the last thing Felicity wanted to deal with.

She snuggled closer to Oliver, sleep trying to pull her back under as his arms tightened around her even more. He hadn’t let her go since they’d crawled into bed and she wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

It was the faint call of “Ms. Smoak! It’s Gerry!” that made her eyes pop open, wide and surprised because her executive assistant was the last person she expected to hear.

Oliver mumbled next to her, a half conscious threat that involved arrows in very painful places if the noise didn’t stop.

“It’s just a work thing, I’ll be right back.” she assured him, kissing his cheek as she slid from under the covers, having to pull a bit to get him to let go.

He cracked open one eye, “You have two minutes, then Gerry is going to be very unhappy.”

Moving quickly she skimmed into a pair of underwear and grabbed Oliver’s discarded henley as she finger combed her hair as best she could.

“Ms. Smoak! Please open up!”

With a flourish she twisted the handle to find her assistant looking more flustered than she’d ever seen him.

“Oh thank god you’re here. I didn’t know what to do. I’ve been trying to call but your phone goes straight to voicemail. You haven’t read any of the hundred emails I’ve sent you. The board will not stop hounding me and the forty eight hours you used to have is now down to six!” the words came almost faster than she could keep up with and that was a feat in and of itself.

Gerry hurried past her as she tried to understand what he was saying, shutting the door and leaning against it as he pulled a tablet and papers from his bag.

“What does the board want with me? They should be contacting Mr. Palmer.” she knew Ray was back in Starling, but he was notorious for being hard to find.

Gerry paused, giving her a confused look. “Why would they be trying to contact Mr. Palmer?”

“He’s the CEO.”

“No he’s not. You are.”

It was the matter of fact way he said it, combined with how quickly he went back to flipping through papers that made her legs feel like rubber.

“Gerry, I know I’ve been gone a lot and there have probably been things going on in the company I’m not up to speed on and you’ll just have to trust me when I tell you what I was doing was very important, but I do know that Ray Palmer is still CEO of his company.”

“Then why is your signature on these transfer of ownership papers signed three days ago?”

The papers were in her hands. Hands that were numb as she remembered Ray asking her to sign a form in his office.

A form she had never read.

“Ohhhhhh no. No. No. No. No. He can’t do this.” she stammered.

“It’s done. That’s your signature, right?”

“Well yes, but I didn’t know what I was signing!”

Gerry winced, “You might not want to mention that in front of the board.”

“Felicity…” Oliver’s slow drawl of her name made her head whip up to see him leaning in the doorway, a pair of sleep pants his only item of clothing. “It’s been more than two minutes.”

His eyes narrowed in on Gerry who seemed nonplussed to find Oliver in the doorway to her bedroom barechested and glaring at two in the morning. “Mr. Queen! Sorry to bother you and Ms. Smoak but it’s been hard to get ahold of her and like I was saying, you’ve got six hours until the meeting. If you’re not there the board can hold a vote to appoint a person of their choosing to the position.”

Gerry left another stack of papers on the table after giving her frozen stance a considering look and realizing she wasn’t capable of taking them from him just then.

“There’s a few more things you need to sign. I’ll have everything ready to go for the meeting.”

Then Gerry was gone and she was still standing in the middle of her living room stunned at what had just happened.

“Felicity, what’s going on?”

“I wish I knew.” she murmured under her breath as Oliver came forward to slip the papers from her fingers.

When he was finished looking at them his expression betrayed nothing, he simply waited for her to speak.

“So...Ray can do that? He can just sign an entire multi-billion dollar company over to someone like it’s a car being sold off of Craigslist?”

Oliver just nodded, “Yup”

“So...your family’s company is now...mine?”

Oliver nodded again.

“I don’t...how? I didn’t ask for this. I thought I was agreeing to be head of Applied Sciences when Ray first hired me. Do you know it took me three weeks before I even knew I was a Vice President. And now this! He just...tricks me into signing and-”

Oliver’s hand dropped to her shoulders, cutting off her words as he stared down at her with tired eyes and a small smile.

“What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

With a groan her head fell forward to press into his chest, “I don’t know! I never thought about this! You’re the one who wanted your company back. You worked so hard last year and--”

Her head snapped up as an idea took root, “This is your company, Oliver. Our company. We’ll run it together.”

His eyes sparked, unable to hide the true want he felt just then, but his head shook back and forth in protest like she knew it would. “Felicity...I can’t--”

She took his face in her hands, gazing up at him tenderly. “I know how much you want this. I know how much it means to you.”

His eyes fell shut as he leaned into her touch, the internal battle raging inside him more than apparent.“Yes, but,”

“No buts! I want to do this. Together. Like we do everything else.”

His mouth found hers, gentle yet insistent,“If you’re sure.” he said without pulling back, lips brushing as he spoke.

“More than sure.” she assured him, stealing another kiss that grew quickly.

Oliver paused for air, stroking loose hair out of her face,“Then I have one request.”

“What’s that?”

“The name has to go.” he deadpanned with all seriousness.

Felicity threw back her head and laughed, clutching his arms for support even though she knew he’d never let her fall, “Fair enough. Back to Queen Consolidated?”

“No. That was my parent’s company. I want something new.” his voice was lighter, eyes sparkling as he began to walk them back towards the bedroom.

“Well we’re not using Smoak. I can see the headlines now. It’s just an open door for all the bad journalistic puns in existence.” Oliver lifted her easily, laying her on the bed as he stretched out next to her, head propped on one hand, “How about...Queen Incorporated?”

He paused for a second, a look of pure happiness spreading over his face.“You want to keep the name Queen?” and the double meaning wasn’t lost on her.

A sly smile raised her lips, “Thought I might hyphenate. I feel like I’m a hyphenate sort of girl.”

He was over her in an instant, darkened, insistent eyes feeling like they were seeing into her very soul, “I think I like that idea.”

“Good,” she replied with a whisper lifting her head to press small kisses wherever she could reach.

A hand snuck under the hem of the shirt she still wore, moving across her abdomen in a practiced way, but little darts of electricity still skittered over her skin in reaction to his touch.

“So now that you’re the CEO of a multi-national corporation, what are you going to do first?” he asked playfully as he began to nibble a path from her jaw to her ear.

“Hmmm….maybe I’ll buy a flashy sports car? A silver one. Oooh, how about a convertible! Or a summer house in Aspen? Or cases of bottled water to bathe in?”

“No new tech?” his mouth found that spot at the juncture of her neck and shoulder that made her squirm, “Figured you’d want to get satellites or something.”

She sat up like a spring, or tried to, Oliver’s impossibly large torso only allowed her to move a few inches, “Oh my god! I can buy a satellite! No more borrowing from A.R.G.U.S. Do you know how much easier it’s going to be to get the equipment we need? There’s a new server I’ve been looking at too, and--”

Oliver’s tongue snaking between her lips was an effective way to cut her off and it was only after he’d left her panting and arching into him that he pulled back with a smug smile. “One more request. No shop talk in bed.”

With a grin she wrapped her arms around his neck to draw him back down, “I think I can abide by that. But you better be able to provide me with ample distraction. You know how quick my mouth can work.”

Oliver’s wicked look was faster than she could process, and before she could regret her slip up he was pulling the shirt over her head, “I know exactly how quick your mouth can work. And don’t worry. I’ll make sure to keep you distracted.”

“See how well we work together.”

He stopped the downward track he was making along her sternum, eyes suddenly serious, “I’ve always known.”

“Me too.”

He paused again, that furrow between his brow deepening and she swore she’d do whatever she had to in order to make sure it disappeared forever.

“Oliver. Stop feeling guilty and leave the past where it belongs.”

She let one finger stroke the crease until it eased, until his eyes lost that haunted look, knowing that as far as they’d come they still had further to go. But she knew that the journey would be worth it and that they would make it.

If nothing else, the past year had proven to her that they were strong, unbreakable, so deeply rooted there wasn’t anything that could destroy them. They’d been through hell and came out the other side a better version than had gone in.

“I love you,”

As always he said it as if it was the first time he’d spoken the words and it made her heart flip in her chest.

She whispered it back, it was only the fifth time it had come from her and she couldn’t wait until she’d said it so often she’d lost count.

He resumed his earlier course, kissing and sucking a path down between her breasts, large palm spread wide over her belly as his touch began to stir the fire within her.

The burst of laughter that escaped her throat took them both by surprise, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she caught Oliver’s waiting expression.

“What?” he demanded, sliding a hand up her thigh as she shifted closer to him, still giggling at the thought that had struck her.

With a glutinous grin she couldn’t stop she gave a proud little shrug,“I just realized I’ve beaten Isabel Rochev as youngest female CEO to a Fortune 500 company by several years.”

 


End file.
